


Peter’s Babysitter

by BlindinBothEyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, dad tony, first fanfic, heavy artillerie noises, how do you forget a child, i may have forgotten about Wanda and vision but don’t talk about it, i think steve rogers is obsessed with pretty little liars, is that mario cart, loki is a ho, pepper Potts has no trust, pole dancing bucky, son peter, stephen strange is the wizard, wHo kNowS ThE PassCoDE, wait tags are supposed to relate to the story?, why isnt pepper home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindinBothEyes/pseuds/BlindinBothEyes
Summary: Pepper Potts is away for a business trip and leaves Tony in charge of their son, Peter. What happens when Tony wakes up to screaming only to find a Nordic God having his hair ripped out by a six year old Peter?





	Peter’s Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hyenlo there readers. This is my first work ever shared. If there are any grammatical errors PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! Ummm I love you and I’m sorry that this is pretty slow. I’m not good with story timing yet. I’ll get there one day!

Screaming. Blood curdling screams filled the air. Tony shot up from his couch. He had accidentally fallen asleep watching some old war documentary and totally forgot that he was on babysitting duty while Pepper was on a week long business trip in China. 

His blood rushed through his body as his dad-senses kicked into overdrive. He dashed through the living room, past the kitchen, and into his son’s room. What he saw was not what he was expecting. 

He looked, wide eyed, at the scene in front of him. The owner of the scream had not been his six year old son, Peter, but another man entirely. The man in question was turned around, his back to the door, so Tony didn’t get a good look at his face, but he knew exactly who it was. 

Peter was standing right behind the man, pulling at his long locks and trying to fashion it into... well Tony didn’t know what. Peter must’ve been pulling hard because the way the man’s head was jerking and the wails that escaped his mouth made it look absolutely dreadful. 

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, four year old Peter turned around to look into Tony’s eyes and beamed. 

“Dad!” He sang joyfully, dropping his hands from the man’s head. Peter ran up to his father and bounced around him until Tony picked him up and cradled him in his arms. 

The long haired man froze knowing exactly what awaited him when he turned around. 

He stood up, with his back still turned away from Stark, and brushed off his impeccable black suit. He swung his hands out as he pivoted on his heel.

“Tony, my old...” he hesitated, “friend. How nice to see you-“ he stopped when he saw how furious Tony was. 

“How did you get in my house Loki?” Tony asked, bouncing Peter on his hip. Peter giggled and looked at the God of Mischief with glee, clapping his small hands. 

Loki swallowed back fear, remembering the strength in those two baby fists. He instinctively touched his hair and brushed it back. 

“Well,” Loki began, “it was simple really. I just walked in.” Tony looked at Loki, disbelieving. 

“You can’t just walk into the most heavily guarded house in North America, Loki,” Tony said, vocalizing his doubts. 

“Funny thing about that, Stark, is that I can. I am a god after all.” Loki’s sass had returned now that he knew Tony had no idea how he got in. He used it to his advantage. 

“You really don’t think a human’s measly security could hold me back?” Loki changed his stance as his confidence returned, his eyebrow raising up as high as his inflating ego. “I do what I want when I want to.”

“Listen, that’s all well and good Snape wannabe, but you know I have access to the security cameras.” With that said Tony whipped out his phone and pulled up the days worth of footage. He skipped to when he saw Loki walk up to the front door. 

To his dismay, he watched as Loki punched in the code to unlock the front door and strolled in. “How- how did you know the passcode?” Tony was shocked. How did Loki, out of anyone, know how to get into his house. 

Loki gave an annoying little smirk, something that pissed Tony off, and looked around. “Oh, I don’t know..” his eyes traveled to meet Tony’s again and a smile spread from ear to ear. “Lucky guess?”

In five seconds flat, Loki’s face hit the ground as the Iron Man suit shoved him to the ground, blasters presses against his face. Loki tried, unsuccessfully, to push himself off the ground. It was Tony’s turn to smirk now. 

Tony’s son watched everything from his elevated position in Stark’s arms with delight. Peter giggled at Loki’s distressed state. Everything amused the young boy and, more than anything else, he loved seeing Loki in distress. Pepper would say he got it from his dad. 

“You know,” Tony said, setting the boy down. Peter took off in a run to lord knows where, forgotten by the men in the room. “If you want to be coy in a man’s house, make sure he isn’t a billionaire ex-weapons designer with access to the world’s most high tech suit.” 

Tony walked over to the flailing Loki, who stopped moving when Tony crouched down next to him. “So, Shego, explain to me how you knew the password.” 

Loki looked up at Tony, his eyes guilty. “It’s a bit complicated... and I don’t think you’ll like what I have to say,” he said. 

Tony sat down on the floor, suddenly interested with his fingernails. “Trust me, I have all day.” As Loki began his story, Tony realized he didn’t want to hear it. 

“Well,” Loki began getting himself as comfortable as he could under the machine’s weight. “Pepper called Clint to babysit Peter-“ he was cut off immediately by Tony. 

“But I’m supposed to be babysitting Peter!” Tony complained, hurt that Pepper had gone behind his back. 

Loki squinted his eyes at Tony, remembering how just a few minutes ago, Tony was spread out on the couch with heavy artillerie booming from the tv. Tony must’ve remembered it too because a blush blossomed on his cheeks in shame. 

“Uh-huh.” Loki cleared his throat, mildly annoyed about being interrupted so early in his story. “So as I was saying,” this earned an eye roll from Tony, “Pepper called Clint to babysit Peter. Clint wasn’t able to come over, he was with his wife and kids at the farm you see. 

“So he called Natasha- what a lovely girl- to take over. She was busy doing something for Fury so she called Bucky. Well, Bucky was recovering from a hangover. He had an extraordinarily fun night at the club. Did you know - wait of course you wouldn’t - well, he was dared by Sam and Rhodie to pole dance. Of course Bucky accepted but like hell was he going to do that sober so-“ 

Tony shot a look at Loki. ‘Get back to the story’, it seemed to say. Loki sighed. “Well, Bucky wasn’t in any shape to take care of a small child, so he called Cap. Steve had stayed up all night watching Pretty Little Liars -how dreadful- and was in desperate need of sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open. So he called Bruce.” 

Loki shuddered, “Bruce is still scared of being near big cities, I mean you can’t blame him after what happened at Johannesburg, so he refused to come here. He only knows Thor- the giant oaf- but he was on his way to see if he could defeat Strange in a game of Mario Cart and-“ Tony raised a hand, stopping Loki from continuing. 

Tony pinched his nose bridge and shut his eyes. He might be a genius, but this was to much to follow. “All I want to know,” Tony said wearily, “is how you knew the passcode. He opened his eyes and looked at Loki, who rolled his. 

“Well if you’d let me finish.” Loki stared at Tony until he gave a loud sigh. Satisfied, Loki continued again. “Okay then. Basically Thor just got the wizard to contact me and tell me the passcode to watch over the little devil. And I don’t think I need to explain to you how the wizard knows the passcode.”

Everyone knew keeping secrets from Strange was pointless. That man knew everything. E v e r y t h i n g.

Tony blinked. That was it? “Why couldn’t you have just said that from the beginning?” 

Loki gave a small smile. “You can’t expect me to make anything simple, can you?” 

Just then a crash followed by a large boom reverberated through the house. The two grown men looked at each other knowing exactly what had made that noise. 

“Peter,” the men said in unison. They had totally forgotten about the young boy. The Iron Man suit retracted itself, leaving Loki free at last. 

As the Loki and Tony ran out of the room in the direction of the explosion, Tony promised himself something. 

‘Pepper was right. Next time, I’ll just hire a babysitter.’


End file.
